


[Podfic] Take Me Off Your Call List

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Cults, Demon Summoning, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: sosser86's summary:There is a belief amongst those that practice dark magic that demons can be called upon to do the bidding of those strong enough to make them bow to their will.But has anybody ever stopped to ask the demons what the demons think of this arrangement? Or if the demons already have plans that evening?Rude.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Take Me Off Your Call List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me Off Your Call List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000347) by [sosser86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosser86/pseuds/sosser86). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Take-Me-Off-Your-Call-List-by-sosser86-enmc05)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fytmuuyvr6lghol/GO_Take_me_Off_Your_Call_List.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
